


Sad Skele

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Tumblr Requests: Undertale [19]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, unabashed fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Sans is having a down day and his lover wants to help





	Sad Skele

Sans knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t help it. It was one of his worse days dealing with the depression and paranoia that went with what he’d gone through when the resets were still a thing. And that meant he started hating himself, and everything about his personality and body seemed repulsive to him.

His lovely lady was dozing softly beside him on the couch, head on his shoulder. Sans tried to hold in his self-loathing and the frustrated tears it caused but…its hard to sob quietly without jostling your datemate when you’re more than just ‘big boned’. 

The shaking woke her up and made her ask in sleepy concern, “What happened, cuddle bones? What’s wrong?”

He sniffled and glared at the floor, holding her tighter to the soft magic that had spread around his waist, chest, and femurs. “Just….’s one of those days. why do you…why do you put up with me?”

“What do you mean put up with you? I love you, Sans,” She cooed, gently wiping tears off those adorably round cheekbones.

“no, i know that but…why?” He sighed, rubbing his sockets free of tears with an unoccupied hand, “i’m a lazy blob. a skeleton with weight is ridiculous and you just…take it. you stick around and stay close to me and…i just don’t get it today.”

Her eyes became very determined, brows lowering and lovely irises glittering intensely, “Then I’ll show you. I want you to feel loved and special, Sans, and you deserve every bit of kindness I can give to you.”

Sans just looked at her, deep grooves under his sockets, looking tired and hopeless. Undaunted, she got up, kissing the back of his hand tenderly before heading into the kitchen. When she returned, it was with all the left-over trick or treater candy bowls.

“You’re going to eat this,” she said matter of factly, “one piece for every good thing I can see in you. And then we’re going upstairs and I’m going to cuddle the absolute water outta you.” 

He wanted to protest, but she already had some sort of chocolate piece out of its wrapper and pushed it into his open mouth, “This is for your puns. I freaking love them.” Sans sighed through his nasal cavity and ate the candy.

She named off a lot of things, “Your laugh is so cute. I could listen to it for hours.” and “When you get really interested in something and your eye lights go super bright and big? So sweet.” and “You don’t know how much it means to me when you talk so softly to me at night. Those whispers fill my soul, sugar skull. They keep me safe and happy all night.”

Sans just listened, awed at her seemingly endless list of things she appreciated and adored about him. He wasn’t even paying attention to all the candy she’d hand him, already unwrapped. At least not until the candy stopped coming. “I could go on forever, really, but I think that’s enough.”

“huh?” He blinked out of the trance she’d put him in and blushed as he realized she was right. The candy bowl was almost empty, only the suckers and other hard candies left inside, and he felt full and sort of sleepy. Sugar always acted like a sedative for him. “oh…”

“C’mon, sweetheart,” her voice softly coaxing him, “let’s go upstairs and let you rest. I’ll rub your tum so you don’t get achy.” That soft blush on her face made his own start up in answer, and the idea of her warm, loving hands on him was too enticing to refuse.

“s-sure…thanks, pal.” He always felt awkward with terms of endearment, so this was as close as he’d come. But she always understood what he meant, and squeezed his hand as they headed to the bedroom.


End file.
